


First Love, Last Love

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Memories, POV Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff, lifetime love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale
Summary: An example of how one moment connects us to the next in our minds, especially when its about someone we love.





	First Love, Last Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Fluff Appreciation Day. I tried something a little different and wrote it from Dean's POV so I hope you like it. I was listening to Bruno Mars song, Just The Way You Are as I was writing.

The rest of the bunker was quiet now as I walked down the hallway. The door was open and I peeked in to see you sitting at your dressing table. You were reaching up to pull the pins from your hair, letting the curls flow down. Your dress was loosened in the back and it lay gently on your shoulders.

You had that CD you made of songs that reminded you of us playing on the CD player in the corner, so you never heard me lay the coat on the back of the chair closest to the door. Instead of interrupting you, I just pushed the sleeves of my white shirt up and folded my arms across my chest, and leaned against the doorframe to just watch you.

I could feel the smile on my face as I thought back to the little girl that ran through the fields of grass behind her dad’s house, those curls bouncing as you called to me over your shoulder, “Catch me if you can.” That’s all it took to get me to chase you, making sure to stay close enough to hear your laugh, but staying far enough back so you would reach the river bank first.

That same river bank that served as the backdrop for a nervous 12 year old to get his first kiss, your lips soft like feathers against my own. You surprised me, and then tried to hide your face, but I could still see your smile. You were fearless.

The same fearless I saw when I was 16 and speeding down the country roads around our little town. You sitting next to me, one hand out the window, the other wrapped in mine on the seat between us. Your hair flying around you in the wind and you begging to go faster, singing to Zeppelin at the top of your lungs.

Some of our best moments were in that car, parked at the end of a dead end road, looking at the stars, talking about our future, and dancing to the radio…and of course, the first time. Your cheeks blushing and you biting down on your lip each time you got nervous, and taking my time to make sure you were okay at every step. You were so nervous about what I was thinking, but all I could think about was how beautiful your skin looked glowing in the moonlight though the windows.

You always glowed though. Just like the night after graduation, dancing around that bonfire with everyone else. The light flickering in your eyes had me so hypnotized. I wrapped my arms around your waist and you leaned back so I could spin you around. You let go, trusting me to keep you from falling.

You had my trust too, from the first time I saw the way you cared about my brother – the way you always tried to help him with homework and keep him safe from the monsters of the world. 

In the years when I lost him, you held my hand in yours…a silent strength to keep me from breaking. The same strength I clung to on the nights my dreams woke me. You pulled me to you so I could hear your heart beating in your chest as you stroked my back with your fingers.

When we all moved into the bunker, oh how I loved watching movies or spending quiet afternoons with you, our legs entangled, twirling your hair between my fingers and kissing you every time you glanced up at me. That soft hum you made to let me know you were happy.

I heard you make that same sound as you stood up and caught me watching. “What are you staring at?” Your voice hit my ears and I realized I still had that smile on my face. I couldn’t help it. I took a few steps toward you, embracing your face in my hands.

“My whole life.” I answered, kissing your lips. There was that smile I loved so much, and the blush on your checks. I slid the silky fabric of the wedding dress from your shoulders and picked you up into my arms; laying you carefully on the bed.

You were my first love – and now I knew without a doubt that you would be my last.


End file.
